


Dad is...

by Alwaysdreaming95



Series: Story of my Life (If You Only Knew) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Drag Queens, F/M, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels, Trans Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski, haven't decided if sheriff is Noah or John yet, lil scott bashing, sorry stiles' mom is still dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysdreaming95/pseuds/Alwaysdreaming95
Summary: Scott wakes Stiles up early enough that he can have a talk with his dad before his big date that night. To say the least it's nice Stilinski family feels.





	Dad is...

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, so I finally wrote another part to this story and truthfully this confrontation came earlier than I thought ti would. I thought I'd make a bash Scott part then have the date which I'm still trying to make. though school is ending, working fulltime is about to begin. But no weddings or babyshowers are coming up so all should be good. Also, I have it down as trans, drag queens, and cross-dressing cause I'm not sure what direction I'm going to take with this story just yet.

I wake up late and to someone’s disappointed stare. His eyes are covered as a puppy dog stare that many wolves seem not able to do.

“What the hell Scott,” I squawk.

“Where were you last night, I needed you, Stiles?”

I groan as I sit up glad that I had tossed everything into my closet before I had burned a little something to cover all the scents the in the room. I look at my friend in the face and I tell him how I see it cause I’m tired and I remember just how caring about my wellbeing without demanding all my attention.

“What do you mean when you needed me? How about when I need you, Scott? Have you truly been there for me even before you became a werewolf before you found out about Allison? I don’t care anymore you are now an adult act like one. Man, up and have her marry you if you are completely scared of what all of this is about. I’m sure then her dad wouldn’t rough towards you maybe threaten you here and there, but that’s all. You must realize that he loves his daughter far more than he hates werewolves you have to realize that. He will love whatever kind of grandchildren the 2 of you give him. Now get the fuck out of my room for I can get dressed.”

He gives me wounded puppy dog eyes, but in finally taking in my state of undress he seems to back off it for now thinking it’s all about him. I sigh in relief as I pull the blanket back away from me looking down at myself sighing a bit as I feel a slimness of my waist wondering just what Derek saw in me last night did, he only see the girl, or would he see the man that I am as well. As if reading my thought my phone dings with a message and as soon as I see it’s from Derek, I quickly snag it from the side of my bed smiling like a lunatic. Though when I open my phone and open my messages, I sit there staring at the few words that are showing in the preview section. Yet I can’t seem to read them. Simple words that I’d be able to read in my sleep I can’t read I’m nervous afraid he’s sending me something cause he’s laughing at me for falling for some prank. A story of my life. I guess I’m so used to being ignored or bullied that this… this is nothing, but I feel like if these fears are true, I wouldn’t be able to last. Derek has always been an idea a person that was an anchor when I needed it most. I finally lost it... I snap out of my thoughts when I can hear the whimpering of Scott outside my room telling me that my emotions were getting that out of whack. I shake my head popping right out of bed putting Derek’s message on my phone out of my mind instead I focus on throwing on clothing to make sure that Scott won’t worry anymore on what’s going on with me. Sure, he knows I’m bi, but that’s about it in my life that he knows.

I grab my phone as I head towards my door looking at the message now that I’d been able to focus on something else even if it was only a minute. When the message comes int focus I smile like a fool, ‘Stiles, I just wanted you to know that I had a wonderful time last night and I can’t wait until our date tonight. I made a reservation at a friend’s restaurant in town. It’s semi-casual though I wouldn’t care if you showed up in any kind of rags because you’d be amazing as yourself Stiles the boy that buys veggies and fruits from my mother or beautiful as Leia who you are just with Fe and the girls. - Derek.”

I smile as I think of how he practically wrote me a simple love letter in a text message, ‘Just tell me when and I’ll see you there. I’ll dress however you’d like.’

I open the door as Scott stands there looking worried especially if I’m oozing pure happiness.

“Dude, what made you so upset?”

“Nothing man just remembering that I have no love life what’s so ever,” I dance around telling him because I want to keep Derek to myself also since Scott has problems with the Hales since he got bit by a rogue alpha a bit ago. I never figured out what happened to that alpha anyways.

Scott seems to buy it never realizing that I’d found ways to lie to him as if it’s nothing. He never seems to catch on or as before he simply ignores everything that doesn’t deal directly with him.

I sigh in relief until my phone dings with a message and I quickly check on it. I smile a bit as I see the message, ‘I’d say about 7 and I’ll pick you up at your place if you’d like. I’d love to see you in whatever you’d like.’

I smile like a sap and before Scott and be his snoopy self I lock my screen and look over at him.

“Who was that?”

“Ohhh just a friend,” I answer him keeping the rest of the details to myself which is odd, but I guess like another part of my life it’s hidden from Scott.

Scott looks at me skeptical, but it’s not like I truly care what Scott thinks even though deep inside I know I’m lying, cause he’s one of my oldest friends… only friends. I watch Scott make his way down and I’m surprised to see that dad has the day off since he’s up and about in the kitchen. I take notice of his light hair with grays here and there. Then I notice he’s not wearing his uniform at all.

“Dad, what are you doing home?”

My dad looks at me a bit surprised to hear my voice since I went out before he had come home from his late shift last night. Though I thought he was working a double again so he’d either be asleep or still at the office until later today.

“Stiles, it’s good to see your awake. Thought I told Scott to leave you alone. Especially after I heard there were shots down at the Argents’ reported last night.”

“Alisson might be pregnant cause my friend is an idiot,” I tell dad, so I can get away from them for a few seconds. I happily walk into the kitchen to grab an apple that I take a bite out of and turn around to see the disapproving look that is usually directed at me or both Scott and me. Seeing it just towards Scott is a bit new and rather funny to see.

“Scott, would you tell me what my son just meant. Is it true?” dad asks though he knows the answer since I’m not known to be lying about things like this since the first scare that Scott and Alison had after a full moon romp, they had a few months into their dating.

Scott looks at dad as he nods his head, “She took a test this time.”

Dad sighs as he looks at Scott shaking his head before he peeked at me, “Scott, I hope you plan on being responsible about this. Also, go tell your mother before someone else does namely my son. Go tell her. Do it in a sweet way or else she might take you apart.”

I laugh as I watch Scott run away knowing that dad is disapproving of what happened though he’s probably excited since Scott is pretty much his son. Though dad’s look he gives me when Scott leaves makes me wince a little bit, “Stiles, what’s got you so upset this time.”

I stare at my dad for a little bit before I say, “What do you mean?”

“Stiles,” he sighs, “I know my son and him outing his best friend and practically brother the way you had makes me wonder what’s going on with the 2 of you.”

I sigh as I turn back towards the table resting my head on it wondering what had really set me off like it had because dad is right. I shrug as I take another bit of my apple.

“Stiles, you know you can talk to me,” dad practically whines as he sits across from me.

I sigh as I start to pick at the skin that’s left on the apple, “Do you remember me sitting down with mom all the time?”

Dad nods with a small smile, “Yeah, I was in awe as you helped her through her make-up even as she gotten sick. You know she told me you were going to make a perfect make-up artist. At first, I thought I’d be upset if my son did or if he wore that make-up, but after talking with your mother in her last days I could only see pride and acceptance. I realize that no matter what path you choose I would still love you and be proud of you.”

I feel the tears pricking in the back in my eyes knowing that Stilinski men are bad at feelings, but this was damn near close enough.

“What brought this on dad?”

He grabs something from under the table and drops it in front of me. I see that I had missed a heel when I came back last night.

“Oopps… Would you believe me if I said they were friends?” I ask a bit scared of what’s going on.

My dad shakes his head as he gives me a slight smile, “Stiles, I knew you never gave up makeup I just thought it was nothing I still think so. If dressing up however you’d like is what you want to do, fine. I’ve had all this time to think about it and think about what your mother would say. Truthfully, I know she’d want you to be yourself. I know I want you to be yourself as well so let’s say I saw you and a guy last night kiss over by Jungle. I’d say would he treat you right is all I care for. Also, I’d like to know who he is, so I’d be able to have a talk with him?”

I look at him surprised, “You’re not ashamed that your son is dressing up like a chick?”

My dad looks at me lifting an eyebrow as he looks at me, “Stiles…. I’m not excited that you’re dressing up like a girl…. Was I expecting it?” he pauses at his words as he answers his own question, “Yes, I was. I’ve had these last 10 years waiting to have you bring it up. I mean you’ve barely mentioned you being bi expect when you were brought home drunk and an officer told me he had to drag you and that Danny boy apart at a party.”

I wince thinking about one of my less finer moments, “Well I’m nothing but smooth aren’t I.”

My dad laughs as he nods his head sighing a little bit, “You know I never thought we’d get to this part of your life. I thought we’d dance around it for a few more years until the next time I dealt with you drunk luckily it’ll be when you are of age.”

I laugh rubbing the back of my head glad that dad doesn’t know all the other times that I had gotten drunk and done something stupid… not that Danny is, but he was a rebound for my feelings for Lydia since I always seem to go after those way out of my league. How Derek seems to be interested in me heaven forbid why?

“Stiles stop whatever is going through your mind. Whoever you pick will be lucky to have you,” I watch him take a sip of his to strong black coffee.

I feel a small smile grace my lips as I look up at dad a little bit feeling proud and happy for having a man such as my dad. Sure, maybe most of his gray hairs are from me, but he still wouldn’t trade me for anything in the world.

I bite my lip as I peek up at him, “So let’s say I have a date with the said guy…. Who ends up being a werewolf what would you say?”

I hear dad sigh and I know he’s rubbing between my eyes, “I’d say… I’d like to meet this young man… he’s young, right?”

I sigh as I drop my head to the table, “He’s a little bit older than me.”

“You know this how? He could have been lying.”

I groan as I answer, “Cause I know the Hales and I know how old Derek is.”

“Oh, so it’s Derek Hale. He’s what 7 years older than you. He’s a good kid, even though they had some issues in the past,” I nod my head even where it lies cause everyone knows of Kate Argent and what she had tried to use Derek for. “So, when did this start, cause I didn’t know he was back from school as well. He hasn’t come back for a time.”

“No, he comes back every couple weekend or a month or 2 in the summer. Talia always keeps me updated on her children though I finally met her daughter Claudia after so many years. She’s really cute I can’t believe I didn’t know when she’d call her Dia.” I stop to think if I ever told the story so when dad seems to have tears in his eyes, I’m a bit surprised. “Dad are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just didn’t realize that’s why she had named her daughter Claudia. I didn’t even realize that’s when she was born when you disappeared that day. You named her,” he more so states.

I shrug, “Kinda. Talia was the one that thought of it when Derek brought me there when I was alone and crying. He just wanted to try to make me feel better and in truth it really had. He made me smile and laugh. Though that’s all I saw in that day.”

Dad goes quiet and I make it seem like I’m okay to drop this entire subject by going into the living room and deciding what I’d watch today.

He walks into the room with 2 glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He sets them down on the small table as he pours a thimble of whiskey into each glass. He hands me one glass before he picks up the bottle and fills his glass almost to the brim.

“Gonna need more than that if we’re gonna make it through whatever else you’re gonna say dad even at,” I look at the time wincing realizing that it’s about 2 in the afternoon, “Yeah, I’m gonna need more than this.”

Dad lifts an eyebrow as he looks at me, “What no date tonight?”

I sigh as I lean back thinking that I do have a date don’t I with Derek and it’d be nice not to go on a date after getting drunk to make it through whatever kind of conversation I’m gonna have with dad. I sigh s I take a small sip out of my drink as I lift my hand in a small way tell him to start whatever it is, he wants to. I almost wish it would have gone with yelling or something, and not this awkwardness that this will entail.

“I just want to know how did this all start? I mean I’ve had 5 years to get used to the idea so it’s not like I was really upset, to begin with instead I was upset that my son wouldn’t seem to want to talk to me about that aspect of his life. I just… I just feel like I don’t know you because I’ve never gotten the chance.” I sigh dropping my head to a hand knowing full well that I had spent a lot of my childhood and even my teens guilting dad about just how much time I got to spend with him.  “Well I guess I know the reason why, but since you came home from school and I’ve had more time off I truly realize that I hardly know my son.”

I shake my head laughing a bit, “Dad, you know me. Remember when I told you I was bi, and you didn’t agree with me. All cause you know that if I was truly trying to catch a guy even at Jungle, I would have dressed better like I had for Lydia’s birthday a bit before. Though the curiosity was still there. So, when I was dragged home after getting caught at a party drunk and making out with a guy, I know the first thing you did was look at my clothes and shake your head before you asked if I like Danny. Do you remember what I said?”

Dad laughs as he shakes his head, “Something around the lines of, ‘Well Daddio, I think he’s hot even more so without his shirt.’ then you had gone quiet mumbling about kaleidoscope eyes and heartbreak.”

I nod my head hitting it against the table again, “That was the first time I saw Derek home after how many years. I was celebrating graduating when he had come by to check on his new packmates. He was there with a girl he was seeing at the time Braeden or something. She was so pretty, and he was just so sweet. There was a fight between them after I while drunk fell on him and kissed him. I’m not sure how I did that to a werewolf who wasn’t even drinking much less one that was trying to make sure I didn’t fall down the stairs. I remember my heart trying to burst out of my chest, but I was simply placed to the side. He acted like it was nothing then he and Braeden got into a fight while they were exiting the door, I don’t remember all that much what it was about…. But I think it was about me. I just felt so stupid cause all I could think of was him, so I drank a little before I made out with Danny, we both were trying to distract ourselves from heartbreak not that I told him that.”

I see dad thinking as he seems to remember something, “Stiles that was 3 years ago and Braeden and Derek broke up that night. I remember cause the next day she turned in a few things saying that she was glad she was done with the boring fucking town. Though those 2 I think we're on the verge of a breakup that night cause Derek is into families, while Braeden isn’t. I never heard his mother talk about relationships after that… well except her son pulling his head out of his ass. Though look Stiles I don’t care for orientation much less who you are seeing. I just want to know that my son is happy and safe. Do I wish it wasn’t a werewolf? Well, yeah, I wish it wasn’t, but I know Derek. I know that he’ll make sure you are safe and happy. I know how werewolves are when in love and I sure hope that Derek is purely in love with you.”

I scuff and if dad wasn’t sitting in his chair, I’m sure he’d cuff me on my head for even disagreeing with him.

I can’t help the small smile that graces my lips as I look at my dad as he says, “He’s damn lucky to have you, Stiles; and I’m not just saying this cause I’m your father. Look ask anyone in town and sure you’ve just recently got out of your hyperactive random stage that personally scared people at times, but now they see how amazing my son is.”

I smile sadly as I look at the glass I've been fiddling with in my hands, “Yeah, until they know my little secret.”

Dad huffs, “Then I’d find a reason to arrest them or ticket them. Should be easy enough with a prankster as a son…. Along with his friends.”

I laugh as I nod my head, “Yeah, but you’d really do that for me, dad? I mean that’d be against the law?”

“I’d do anything for you, Stiles. You’re my son and sure we both had a rather rough patch after your mother died and I wasn’t the best of father’s, but I'd like to think I pulled my own head out of my ass. I just hope that you know you can come to me about anything…” I see and hear only the truth and the awkwardness that is my father sharing his feelings, “though keep sex off the table unless I need to arrest someone.” he coughs in his way of saying emotional time is over let’s just watch tv.

 

We sit there and watch reruns of some crime show and I’d think dad would get enough of that stuff is a cop in Beacon Hills a true Hellmouth… sorry, Buffy. Though we sit there and watch until about 5:30 when dad asks if I’m gonna get ready for my date. I smile as I nod my head running upstairs to at least take a shower than decide if I’d be Stiles or Leia for my date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to thank the people who have given kudos, bookmarked, the few who've commented, and subscribed to this little series. I was truthfully gonna leave it a cliffhanger, but I felt like so much more can be done with this in small little bursts or more.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this so please leave a kudos, bookmark, or comment. I've love to know what you think.


End file.
